


Christmas is in December Not November

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is in December Not November

## Christmas is in December Not November

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made

The title is the result of listening to Christmas music 3 hours straight. Argh! ;)

* * *

Jim Ellison strolled through the mall doing some window-shopping. He wanted to get Blair something. He wasn't sure what. 

He saw some kids running around obviously yelling at each other. Jim smiled to himself. A Sentinel with white noise generators and hearing dialed low is a Sentinel in a good mood. 

Jim stopped in the card shop when he spied a wolf figurine. Jim 'Call Me Mr. Impulsive' Ellison practically ran to the shelf and purchased the wolf thinking about the smile on Blair's face. 

* * *

Blair looked around hastily. He knew Jim could spot him from the other end of the mall but he still had to look. He saw neither hide nor hair of his Sentinel so he slipped into the card shop where he'd seen the perfect gift for Jim. A panther figurine lounged on a tree branch with one paw dangling. 

Blair had to laugh. That pose was so Jim. After his Guide loved him silly of course. 

* * *

Jim set the wrapped present beside Blair's plate seeing one sitting beside his own. 

"Morning, Jim," Blair said accepting his morning kiss. "Happy Anniversary." 

"Happy Anniversary, mine." Jim decided one morning kiss wasn't enough and took several more. 

"Sit, eat," Blair commanded grabbing the toast. 

"Presents first." Jim gave a 'poor present deprived me' look. 

"Eat first," Blair said smiling evilly. He wasn't the least bit fooled by the look. 

Jim pouted as he ate his eggs. Blair threatened to take the gift back if Jim didn't behave. Jim growled. 

Finally, they finished breakfast and Jim pounced on his present. Slowly and carefully, Jim slit the tape and unwrapped the box ignoring Blair's aggravated 'he just had to open the present and what does he do? takes his freaking time'. 

The panther's eyes sparkled in the morning light. Jim swore the figure winked at him. "Chief, it's beautiful." 

"You like it?" 

"Yes, mine. I like it." More kissing and some enthusiastic groping distracted both of them for a while. 

"Chief? You gonna open yours?" Jim smiled into Blair's flushed face. 

Paper flew everywhere as Blair gleefully ripped the gift open. He started laughing as he saw the wolf. The figurine's head tilted back and had one paw raised. Blair put the figurine under the panther. The tree was the perfect height for the scene to look as if the panther were playfully swatting the wolf. 

"It fits, Jim." 

"Better than a tie, Chief." 

Blair stood up. "How about some anniversary sex?" 

As they pelted up the stairs, neither Blair nor Jim saw the figurines move. The panther did tease the wolf with a swat while the wolf grabbed the paw gently in his jaws. 

* * *

End Christmas is in December Not November by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
